Tiramisu
by Internal-Pain
Summary: Hey i'm back with a new name!...Epilouge chappie 1 up. A story about a girl and a boy. how he moved on. while she waited...a story of love.loss and Tiramisu. R+R!.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody! I've decided to write a story of my own. I've written poems and such but I've only posted one of my poems.I didn't know what came of me but heh* I did it anyway. You can read it if you want, but be warned, that poem ''white angel'' is not what it looks! I should have made the rating NC-17.anyway; this story came to me when I was writing this story plot-ish to one of my friends (Kelly!). This is fic is obviously full of sap and mush! I haven't decided on the ending yet so it might change depending on reviews! Ok I'm rambling, on with the story! Oh shit wait.disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura (god damn why can't I think of anything like this??) CLAMP owns CCS. *sob*.why are u forcing me to type this? Breaks down and cries  
  
Tiramisu  
  
By: Serial*killer  
  
Aromas of everything filled her head giving her finally the stress relief she needed so desperately, she gladly walked into the café, and greedily took in the scents that tickled her nose buds, sighing in bliss she looked for a seat in this café. It was not until then she noticed all the waiters and waitress staring at her as if she said something frankly, quite obscene.  
  
She feels her blood rise to her cheeks, but she's not going to loose her poise this easily, this is Tomoyo Daidouji we're talking about! Bravely swallowing her embarrassment she said to the waiter that was musing to himself. But her words forgotten when.  
  
''Wait! I recognize that smile.it belongs to.''  
  
A small chuckle could be heard and she snapped out of her daydream, cutting short of her thoughts. ''My dear Daidouji-san. This way please''  
  
''How did-'' her surprised reply was cut short when. ''I'm surprised, Tomoyo-chan, you already forget who your boyfriend is?'' the azure-eyed boy drawled out in a teasing way, while leading her to a seat near the window.  
  
''Oh for god sakes stop flattering yourself, Eriol-kun'' when she finally realized that she walked into her boyfriends' café while smiling that you- think-I'm-hot smile that quite plainly suggests five simple seductive words that would make Eriol want to kiss her right then and there. Obviously that they too (his employees) have forgotten about work. But someone's snappy comment burst his or her bubble-''get back to work and stop staring at my girlfriend.'' A small giggle could be heard and then a witty reply  
  
''Jealous are we?''  
  
''Of course. So what would you like today? We just finished making our first batch of Tiramisu.''  
  
''Don't you think it's too early to be eating dessert?''  
  
''Of course not, seeing you is dessert to my eyes''  
  
''Flirt''  
  
'' But I flirt only to you, and you only my tenshi (angel)''  
  
'' That's really sweet of you Eriol-kun'' and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.  
  
She expected a reply, but nothing as peculiar as ''they're coming, get ready''  
  
''Who-''  
  
What happened next was quite sudden, 4 minutes ago she was having a lovely conversation with her boyfriend and then. CRASH CRASH CRASH, windows breaking, sounds of muffled screams in the background, chaos everywhere, and glass shards flying around. But strangely it doesn't seem to hurt her, she looks closely and finds a blue shield next to her and Eriol-kun. And to top this day off she sees psycho men dressed in black conversing to a certain somebody with azure eyes.  
  
''Hiiragizawa-san and Daidouji-san please come with me'' said one of the men in deep creepy voice  
  
''Argh can't I go anywhere without you ruining my day?'' came a anguish reply  
  
Did you like it? Well these stories came from the top of my head and please excuse my grammar. English is not my first language. In case anybody is wondering what Tiramisu is, it's a dessert or cake made with brandy and cream and coffee. It consists of three layers, the first layer is like cream and the second layer is the coffee cream or cake sorta thing and the base is sometimes cream or made of crushed 'lady's fingers'' I loveeee this dessert! 


	2. always.

Hi, I'm back with the second chapter.*sob!* No one's reviewing! But thank u misty..i really was just gonna leave it like that.but thx to ur review..i'm gonna continue..but pleae minna-san.REVIEW..u have no idea what reviews mean to me!  
  
Ok on with the second chapter of Tiramisu  
  
Btw this will be short cuz I have lots of homework to do.so forgive me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
Tiramisu  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
All I wanted was a nice small café where I can serve Tiramisu, chat with customers and living a low-key. All my life I've been surrounded by bodyguards, security cameras.I have no freedom and privacy. My goal is something that I can never achieve, but that doesn't mean I won't try. it all started when I met you. But they always catch up to me. Always.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
Walking alone and finding new café's where I can stay for hours and read or just relax. An example of what I can never achieve, after all I am Clow Reed; but one seems to expect too much of me.I am still a 21 year old trying to enjoy life without everybody reminding me that I'm the reincarnate of a 1000 year old man. I mean for once, I want somebody to know me for me. Eriol Hiragizawa, not the reincarnate of Clow Reed; that's why I usually go abroad, Italy is one of my favorite places to go for a nice smooth blend of Blue Mountain coffee and a slice of god's gift to mankind, Tiramisu. As usual things always catch up on me, but this time it won't. Because seeing you everyday makes me realise that running away was the correct choice, the only choice that'll cause my regret, and happiness.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
I had magic. I knew who he was. But I didn't see him like everybody did. Not as Clow Reed, but Eriol Hiragizawa. I understood him. I knew why he had to run away. That's when I decided to run away with him.  
  
Normal POV  
  
''Take me with you'' a voice whispered.  
  
''No. I can't, I'm Clow-'' before he could finish she replied,  
  
''You are Eriol Hiragizawa, not a dead 1000 year old guy''  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
Who was this lady telling me to take her away with me? She had magic. She knew. I see now, everything makes sense, it was fate who brought me here to this café to see the angel that was going to change my life forever.  
  
Did u you like it? I'm sorry it's a bit rushed.that's all I have time for.please review.please.I'm going through a very difficult phase in my life right now.  
  
Serial*killer 


	3. Winter Sonata

Hi minna-san..i always say this.enyways thank u to Misty who reviewed and thank you to Evil Emzo~ and chriz and Ronald!! MUAHHHHH* and thank you to Springbloomopal.I SWEAR TIRAMISU IS SOOOO NICE.  
  
Ok this will be pretty...Short?..I'm not sure..i'm typing as I'm thinking..i like this because once you get a nice fresh plot in ur mind you don't need to waste time and write it on paper..OKIE well I was thinking about my plot and I find it really slow and seems to be dragging on and on and on.so I decide to end it. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to.so I'm ending it.I don' think eny of you would miss it so..LOL thank you for the people who reviewed.I might add an epilogue. I don't know. It depends on how many reviews I get. Enyways one with the story.by the way this chapter is Tomoyo reminiscing.it won't make sense but in a way it does.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Tiramisu  
  
Final chapter: Winter Sonata By: Serial*love  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
Winter's here. It's time to end everything the way it should be. I don't know if he remembers. but we've met. That doesn't matter I don't want him to remember anyway.  
  
I was going to England that day. It was my first flight. I was all alone I didn't know what do to. But I was stuck in Hong Kong due to bad weather. This wasn't good. I didn't know Cantonese. Magic has its limits you know, I may look calm and collected in front of my family and friends. But once I'm alone. I'm scared, unsure and shy. Until I found you.  
  
You could sense my aura immediately. I knew you had magic. This didn't hide me from him. I think I've seen him before. You know before your born, I was told that you were given a glimpse of your soulmate. I saw you. I wonder if you saw me too. Star helped me. Star, my amethyst necklace helped me calm my nerves.  
  
'' Miss. Are you ok?''  
  
'' No! I'm not? Why am I in Hong Kong?? You do know that this is my first filght?..wait now they're saying something in Cantonese! What are they saying?'' I was yapping. I knew I didn't care this was just too scary for me to take over.  
  
He stopped to listen to the airline guy. His azure eyes twinkling but lips frowning. I knew he was trying to find out what he was talking about.  
  
''Seem like we're going to stay here for a day. We don't need to pay miss, please calm down.''  
  
I sighed in relief. But wait..'' Where's my passport?''  
  
Haha I seriously can't believe how stupid I was then. But it didn't matter. I knew he was the one. But I can never get away from them. They know where and who I am. No place to hide. No place to go.  
  
Normal POV  
  
''Eriol, listen to me. Its time for me to leave- please don't interrupt.its urgent.just listen to me first. Remember how we first met in Hong Kong?''  
  
''Hong Kong? You were the girl who I said I would 'send her away' with my spells?''  
  
'Yes. Her. That was I''  
  
''Your spell worked. You sent me away. But I regretted not knowing your name. I just had to go and find you. My magic told me you would be in Italy. And that's where I went. I guess time made you forget about people. I never forgot about you. And I'm glad I came back because I'm able to spend the rest of my days here with you.''  
  
'What do you mean?''  
  
''I'm going back to England. They're here. I need to go. I'm sorry I can't be there for you anymore. I'll always love you.. Close your eyes.''  
  
'No. I'm going to loose you''  
  
''Please.I'll give you star. Always remember me.''  
  
She slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
  
  
I breathed in her light lavender and rosemary scent for the last time.I know I'll never see her again. I held her even tighter. Tears slowly flowing out of my eyes. I'll never love again. Out of love and of love, I'll never love again.  
  
I spoke to her for the last time ''good bye. Forever now. I love you.''  
  
I couldn't take it.I kissed her. Electricity spread through me, flashback memories. I kissed until I couldn't hold her anymore. She's gone.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
I heard him say those words. I don't want to leave him. I had to.anguish tears poured out of my eyes.I whispered something incoherent. I'm disappearing.  
  
Good bye Eriol. Sayonara.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please tell me if you want another chapter to explain things. But then I can just leave it for the epilogue..mm..PLEASE REVIEW~! 


	4. Snow Epilouge Chapter one

: Tiramisu:  
  
Epilogue chapter 1  
  
  
  
Hey minna-san! It's been a while hasn't it? I decided to change my screen name. I was feeling very angsty at the time. Well I'm just telling you that the epilogue MIGHT consist of 2 or more chapters. I figured that there are way too many unexplained things in this fic. So I'm using about 3 chapters to explain everything? The updates will be VERY slow.sorry about that! I have a lot of things coming up.tons and tons and tons of tests! Anyway, thank you to everybody who reviewed- chriz, vivz, Ronald, xander.Evil Emzo, Springbloomopal, Tam Chronin and misty.where are u?  
  
Disclaimer: argh read back to previous chapters.  
  
  
  
Tiramisu- Snow  
  
  
  
-Eriol's POV-  
  
Not a trace of her anywhere. Where can she be? It seems as if she disappeared.forever into the snow.  
  
''Syaonara. Eriol''  
  
These words haunt me every night, every waking moment. I can't get her out of my mind. Nakaru says I'm going crazy. Seriously, I don't care. I can still smell her Lavender and Rosemary scent in the air.I'm beginning to feel my memory of her is fading. What happened after I sent her away with my spell.? I remember very vaguely that a plane from Hong Kong crashed.I'm positive that it wasn't her on the plane. I can feel her aura around me. Even now when she's gone. A soft warm aura. Milan is too big. It'll take me ages to find her I'm not even sure if she's in Milan. I'll take the chance. Even if it kills me. .So close yet so far (oh so cliché)  
  
-Tomoyo's POV-  
  
I didn't want to leave. But I had to. My time was up. They always reminded me. The last warning was at Eriol's café is it that horrible, impossible to find the person you love and for him to love you back? Why? No matter what I'll always be there, waiting and watching over him. Even if he finds somebody else  
  
-Eriol's POV-  
  
Snow. Beautiful yet cold, graceful yet unforgiving. Nobody wanders around in the white for too long. It's just too cold and dangerous. There are hidden meanings in snow. That's why nobody likes to stay outside.you'll find out too much about it.wonder why people tend to stay indoors when admiring the snow, drinking Bluemountain and enjoying the smooth taste of Tiramisu? Snow was said in Japanese folklore that they came from a Goddess's tears. Tears for mankind for its sorrow.ironically, it snowed the day she went away. Fucking snow. Ruin my life even more.memories always flood my mind, washing everything of once we had. Each time a memory is brought up. It disappears.  
  
-A week later-  
  
Shit. I can barely remember her now. Who was the person that made me cry? Tears. Why do I shed tears of a person I don't remember? A woman in white.with sad amethyst eyes, crying. How I long to touch her, hold her. Life, so hard to understand, so hard to know. Well, if fate wants me to forget. Then forget I shall.I shall remember nothing of the raven hair beauty, and focus on what I have now. No, what I will have. I want her, Kaho Mizuki.  
  
-Tomoyo's POV-  
  
He's forgetting about me. I can feel the heart-wrenching pain. I long to feel his touch, to hear his voice. Shouldn't I be happy he's moving on? Yes. I am happy. But why am I shedding tears? I can't make out if these are tears of sorrow or of light.kami-sama, why do you deprive me of him? Take him away from me and send him to the welcoming arms of that woman! I guess I shouldn't have gone for him after all. I should have left him to his thoughts when he was walking. 


End file.
